new_smash_bros_lawl_originfandomcom-20200214-history
Sixshot
Entrance Sixshot lands onto the battlefield after transforming from jet mode. Special Moves Neutral B: The Six Shadows Sixshot produces two clones (or one for smaller stages), which appear to both sides of Sixshot and triple his attack power (or double if only one is present). This can cause knockback to moves that only simply stun, and increases damage by a substantial amount. The clones can be removed by strong smash attacks or projectiles, and can be grabbed, taking up to 12% damage before they disappear. They have a slight invisibility effect to tell them apart from the real Sixshot, but it still requires the opponent to think carefully about getting past the copies. If a clone is not damaged during its time out, it will stay on for eight seconds before automatically disappearing. Once both clones (or the one in terms of smaller stages) are gone, you must wait two seconds before spawning a new batch of clones. Side B: Wolf Formation Sixshot transforms into his wolf mode. While in this mode, he can move a bit faster than in regular robot mode, and can shoot small lasers from his eyes by pressing A (which can be fired only one at a time).Pressing B makes Sixshot dash horizontally, flying in the direction he is facing. Although knockback is dealt to opponents in the way, you cannot change direction unless the move ends or B is pressed early during flight. It can be used as a horizontal boost, and the dash is automatically done if the wolf formation is done in the air. After the dash ends, after you hit an enemy with the dash, or by pressing Down B in this formation, you can revert back to normal robot mode. Up B: Destron Ninja Jet Sixshot transforms into jet mode. During this mode you have two options. Pressing A fires lasers in front of the jet, stunning opponents for a brief second. Pressing B lets Sixshot dive in any direction for a second, and can change direction by moving the control stick midflight. If done in midair, Sixshot will automatically dash, bt can fire lasers while doing so and under a more reasonable time frame. The dash is particularly good for starting up combos with other fighters, especially with unguarded enemies. You can stay in jet mode for two seconds if used in the ground, but only two if the move is done in midair (to prevent cheap KOs). Down B: The Immortal Emperor Returns Sixshot briefly morphs himself into Headmaster Galvatron, the Decepticon Emperor of Destruction. See Headmaster Galvatron for more information about the different moves he has. Final Smash: The Ultimate Combination Sixshot fires a small blast from his small laser gun, which causes opponents in the way to get stunned. After that occurs, Sixshot performs a special attack using his different transformations after boasting "Arrogant fool, watch this!". He proceeds to rise upwards and perform all six of his main transformations (robot, gun, car, tank, wolf, and jet) at the same time, before they all land in a circle near the opponent. First, the wolf mode grabs the opponent and throws them upward, allowing the gun mode to shoot several blasts at them as they are in the air. After the opponent lands, the tank mode drives over them, and Sixshot's most deadly combination - the Wingwolf, finishes them with a strong blast. Once the move ends, the opponents caught will remain unconscious for two seconds before continuing to fight, but with enough damage, the move could lead to a KO. If no one is near the blast when it initiates, the attack fails and the regular battle resumes immediately. KO Sounds KO Sound #1: Groans in pain KO Sound #2: *Short painful scream* Star KO: "Scorponok, you won't get away with this!" Taunts Up: "Remember me: I am your death wish!" Side: "I'm gonna send you to hell!" Down: "Now that you know who I am, look out!" Victory Options + Lose Pose Option 1: "Well, well, the game's over now, so what do you think, huh?" Option 2: "Stupid fool, you're getting too old!" Option 3: Sixshot transforms from gun mode, fires some blasts, then strikes a dynamic pose. Lose Pose: Sixshot lies down in defeat. Regular Attacks * Jabs: * Dash Attack: Smash Attacks * Sd: Transforms into gun mode and fires two blasts at the same time. * Up: * Dn: Tilt Attacks * Sd: Fires a short blast from a small white gun. * Up: * Dn: Aerial Attacks * N-Air: * F-Air: * B-Air: * U-Air: * D-Air: Aerial Attacks * N-Air: * F-Air: * B-Air: * U-Air: * D-Air: Throws * Grab: * Forward: * Back: * Up: * Down: Misc. * Ledge Attack: * Trip Attack: Category:Playable Character Category:Lawl Zero Category:Transformers Category:Cybertron Category:Anime Characters Category:80's Category:Robots Category:Cults Category:Male Category:Anti-Hero Category:Anti-Villain